


Best night of my life

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smoking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: After being caught by Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa have no choice than letting her join in. And they don't regret it.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [Any, any, first threesome](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/685267.html?thread=90119891#t90119891)

  
Andromeda panted heavily, but a big smile was plastered on her face. Of course she had often imagined what it would feel like, but the reality was so much better. She looks to her left and sees the soft blonde locks of Narcissa, her lipstick smeared, her hair tousled.

Andromeda turns her head and looks to the right, sees the wild dark mane of Bellatrix who is smoking a cigarette, the blue smoke hovering above her contented face.

“Thanks for letting me join in,” Andromeda says and laughs softly.

Narcissa props her head up on her hands and grins. “We didn’t have much of a choice, did we?” she answers playfully and without any venom in her voice.

“Exactly,” Bella chimes in and leans over to let Andromeda take a drag of the cigarette. “We couldn’t take the risk of you telling mother what you saw us doing in the library.”

Andromeda feels a well-known tingle in her sex when she remembers the sight: Her sisters sharing a passionate kiss while fingerfucking each other, breasts hanging free, nipples hard and so inviting. At that moment she knew she wanted to be part of this, wanted everything her sisters shared (Merlin knows how long that was already going on).

“Do you regret it?” Andromeda asks and gives in to the urge to touch Bellatrix again. She lets her fingers travel over her sister’s upper arm, over her collarbone and down to her supple breasts, circles the dark nipple and grins as it starts to harden again.

“Not at all,” Bellatrix breathes and closes her eyes.

“Lucky me,” Andromeda whispers and bends over to lick over Bellatrix’ other nipple. She moans when she feels slender fingers stroking up her leg, finding a way between her still wet folds.

“Don’t forget about me,” Narcissa whispers as she starts to nibble on her sister’s ear.

‘Best night of my life,’ Andromeda thinks before she spreads her legs further apart to give Narcissa better access.


End file.
